This is how I Disappear
by Chemical 30
Summary: Just before a show Mikey Way from My Chemical Romance is abducted! Will they find him in time? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own My Chemical Romance****! But all the other character I do own! And I know Mikey probably has more than one bass cord but it's the only thing I could think of…..so don't criticize me on that ******

Mikey's P.O.V:

We were all getting ready for the show, getting our costumes on, our make-up on and our interments ready.

"Hey Frank have you seen my bass cord?" I asked, search through my bag.

"No, I haven't, why?" Frank responded.

"I can't find it." I answered.

"Did you have it at the end of last night's show?" Frank asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, because I was practicing on the bus this afternoon." I said.

"So it's probably still on the bus." Frank said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I said and hurried outside where it was raining hard. The New Jersey weather could sometimes get cold and wet. I ran to the tour bus and got inside. I went over to my bunk where I had been practicing and my bass cord wasn't there. I started to look in the front part of the bus and nothing. So I headed to the back of the bus, and once again nothing. I decided to look back at my bunk. All of a sudden I felt a cloth getting shoved against my mouth. I struggled to get free, I grabbed the arm of my attacker and pulled against it but the arm stayed firm; and then I started to kick. I felt my head get dizzy and then black.

Gerard's P.O.V:

"Hey Frank, have you seen Mikey?" I asked coming up to Frank.

"Yeah, he couldn't find his bass cord so he went to the bus to look for it." Frank confirmed.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"About thirty minutes." Frank answered.

"It shouldn't take him that long." I said in a worried voice.

"Let's go see if he's okay," Frank said and then we headed out to the bus. The door was still open.

"Yo, Mikey, c'mon let's get inside." I said as we entered the bus. As we got inside we saw Mikey's bunk was a mess, his sheets were taken off and missing, his pillow was on the ground, and his stuff that was neatly stacked next to his bunk was scattered all over the floor.

"Frank something's terribly wrong." I stated.

"Uh huh, Mikey wouldn't just leave it that messy." Frank said and I started to feel sick to my stomach. I walked over to Mikey's bunk and I found a note on the bed; I picked it up and read it to myself.

_If you want your brother back. __I want 78 thousand dollars by the 16__th__ of January. Meet me in the lobby of the Triton Hotel, by the palm tree at 5 o' clock…….Don't be late and NO COPS! Or else Mikey dies._

I stared at the note and Frank started to read it over my shoulder.

"Oh my God," Frank said in a whisper.

"Frank what do we do, I can't get that much money by Friday." I stated it was already a Thursday. 

"Gerard I think you need to call the cops." Frank insisted.

"Frank it says 'no cops.'" I said in a shaky voice.

"I know but we can't do anything," Frank was shaken up too.

"I don't know, I don't want to endanger Mikey." I said staring at the note.

"And you think I do?" Frank yelled, "Gerard we don't know how to deal with this, we need to call the cops!"

"Fine!" I yelled back, we were both tense, "Look why don't you call Alicia."

"Do you think she should know quite yet." Frank looked at me.

"Of course she should know. Her husband has been kidnapped!" Tears started to well in my eyes. About twenty minutes after I called 911, one police car rode up and behind it a black SUV. Frank and I had told Ray and Bob, and Frank called Alicia, she would catch the first plane out to New Jersey. Two cops got out of the police car and one man maybe in his late thirty's got out of the black SUV. They walked towards us.

"My name is Detective Matthews." The man said.

"Officer Fern and my partner Officer Mc Donald." The male officer introduced him and his female partner.

"Gerard," I introduced, "I'm Mikey's brother."

"I'm Frank,"

"Bob,"

"Ray," We all introduced each other.

"I'm going to have to ask you some questions about Mikey." Matthews said taking out a small notepad and a pen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know much on the prime suspect so don't get mad if the information on him is false. It just makes the story better. Also I don't own ****Matt Pelissier****!**

**Gerard's P.O.V:**

"When was the last time anyone saw Mikey?" Matthews asked.

"He couldn't find his bass cord so he went to the bus to look for it." Frank explained again.

"About how long ago was that before you called us." Matthews questioned.

"Forty minutes maybe," Frank said sadly.

"Okay, does anyone know who would want to harm Mikey?" Matthews looked at us.

"No, I don't," I answered but Frank looked uncomfortable. "Frank what's wrong?"

"Well a couple nights ago Mikey and I ran into Matt. And he looked horrible; so Mikey asked if he could lend him some cash so he could get a good night's sleep at some motel somewhere. He flipped out and started yelling at Mikey saying that he didn't need his help, and that we would pay for ruining his life. We ran off, we decided not to tell you guys because we didn't want to cause any trouble." Frank looked sad and he looked at the ground after he explained everything.

"What's Matt's last name?" Matthews asked.

"Pelissier," I answered.

"We got this ransom note; we found it on Mikey's bunk." I said handing Matthews the ransom note. Matthews took it from my hands and read it.

"This changes things; look if I find out anything new I'll keep you guys posted." Matthews said and started to walk to the bus.

**Matthews P.O.V:**

I stepped inside the tour bus and I saw a definant sign of struggle. I walked over to Mikey's bunk and I found a cloth. I put on my gloves and picked it up.

"Fern, can you photograph this area and bag this cloth up and send it to the lab?" I said.

"Sure thing," Fern said and got an evidence bag and then I dropped the cloth inside the bag. Fern started to photograph Mikey's bunk and everywhere around it. I stepped out of the bus and walked towards the group of worried friends.

"Why would Matt want to hurt Mikey?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"Not just Mikey, all of us. We fired him a few years back and I guess he hasn't gotten over it." Ray said.

"Okay, the ransom note said seventy-eight thousand dollars, does that certain amount bring anything back to you guys about Matt?" I asked and they all looked confused.

"Wait that was the amount of Matt house. He wanted big and fancy I guess." Frank said.

"Thank you," I said and hopped into my car and drove back to the office. I walked into the office and the Blake our lab tech caught up with me.

"Hey you know that cloth you sent me?" Blake said.

"Yeah,"

"It had window clearer poured all over it." Blake said and I looked at him.

"Any finger prints?" I asked.

"Yeah, there was actually, and it came back to a Matt Pelissier, he'd done time for DUI." Blake said and I ran to my office and turn on my computer. I typed in Matt Pelissier.

"81264 Helton Drive," I said out loud. I call the judge and asked for a search warrant. I got it and drove to Matt's house. A squad team behind me I knocked on the front door. No answer. I knock again. Silent. I ordered for the door to be pushed down. The squad team rushed inside, guns ready and every room they shouted, "Clear!"

I sighed and put down my gun and started to look around. I walked into the basement and was shocked to what I found. Pictures of My Chemical Romance hung on the walls, and their CD's stacked on the desk. I put on my gloves and I picked up the notebook that lay in the middle of the desk. I flipped it open. Violent pictures and phrases covered the pages.

"Oh my God," I whispered, and I took pictures of the basement and bagged up the pictures and notebook and headed back to the office.

Once I was back at the office I did some research on Matt Pelissier. I found out that he had a younger sister that lived in Belleville. I got the address and headed over to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Matthews P.O.V:**

I walked up to the small white house that the sister of Matt Pelissier lived with her husband and one little boy. I knock and she answered the door.

"Linda Pelissier," I asked.

"Yeah," She responded, she had light brown hair and she was holding a little boy.

"I need to ask you some questions about your brother Matt." I told her and her face melted into a face full of worry.

"Why, did something happen to him?" She asked.

"No, may I come in?" I asked and she opened the door wider so that I could step in. "Thank you."

"Kyle why don't you go and watch some T.V." Linda put the little boy down and he ran into the other room. "What's wrong with Matt?"

"We think he might be involved in a kidnapping." I affirmed.

"Wait, what, who," She asked franticly.

"A former band member named Mikey Way," I confirmed and she put her head in her hands.

"Oh, he called a couple nights ago swearing that he would get revenge, that they would pay for ruining his life. Look I'm so sorry." Linda cried.

"Does Matt have any mental illnesses?" I questioned.

"Um, he has some minor anger issues." Linda told me sadly, wiping her eyes.

"If he calls you in an angry voice or is talking about Mikey call me right away." I said firmly.

"Okay," She said, "When you find him please call me."

"Alright," I agreed.

I left with no doubt in my mind that Matt had kidnapped Mikey. My phone rung loudly and I answered it.

"Matthews."

"We have a security clip and I think you should get down here right away." Fern said firmly.

"On my way," I said and raced to the office. I ran into the video lab.

"Look at this," Fern said and played the clip. I saw a man carrying the limp Mikey over his shoulder, Mikey's hands were tied together with Mikey's bed sheets. He walked over to a black van; and threw Mikey inside. He walked over to the driver's side and drove off.

"Can you get a good look at his face?" I asked and Fern blew up the best picture of his face. He cleared it up and it was a half clip of his face.

"Can you see if he matches a Matt Pelissier?" I asked and Fern ran the test and it was a positive match to Matt.

"Alright now see if you can get the license plate." I ordered and Fern nodded.

"Looks like 3R8KJO8." Fern confirmed.

"Thanks." I said and ran out of room and went into the tech lab. "Blake can you see if a Matt Pelissier has a traceable cell phone." I ordered.

"Okay," Blake followed, clicking of the keys rung through my ears. "Got it, he's at 4573 Nectar Drive."

"Thank you." I appreciated and ran out of the room, telling Fern to call the captain of police to send a squad over to the address. I ran to my car and turned on my sirens. I hurried to the address and stop at the abandoned house. I saw a black van in front of the house. I busted open the door. I held my gun out and checked all the rooms. Nobody was here. I went into the kitchen and saw the cell phone lying on the counter. I kicked the counter hard.

I picked up the cell phone and it had one new message. I put it on speaker for the other cops to hear, "Hello, if you are listening to this that means I fooled you, and you aren't any closer to finding your objective. I said no cops; Mikey suffered for your mistake. Haven't you Mikey?

"Please, help me." I heard Mikey yell in the back ground. If you want him back now the offer is one-hundred thousand dollars at the parking lot of Belleville Middle School tonight at ten o' clock; don't be late. See ya' later."

"Bag this up," I said and left the house. I called Gerard and told him to meet me at a local diner. Ten minutes later we sat face to face a diner.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked worried.

"The meeting's tonight," I told him and his face turned from worry to sadness and worry.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Matt found out you called the cops. I don't know how but he did." I confirmed.

"Matt did this?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, Gerard we need you to deliver the money, the state will help fund the money." I said and Gerard looked at me with worried eyes.

"What if I mess up? What if I just end up hurting Mikey more?" Gerard asked franticly.

"You won't and if something goes wrong then we'll be right there." I offered.

"Okay, when is it going to happen." Gerard agreed.

"At Belleville Middle School at ten o' clock." I verified.

"What if I mess up?" Gerard repeated.

"You won't," I said reassuringly. Gerard came back to the office with me and called his band members to tell them what was going to happen. The clock read nine-thirty.

"Okay, Gerard are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," Gerard responded, his hands were shaking.

"Don't worry Gerard, don't give Matt the money until you see Mikey; and if you or Mikey are in any danger we will come in." I explained. Gerard had to drive there alone, or else Matt would know. I gave Gerard a small ear piece so we could listen. Gerard nodded and got in his car; then he drove off. We followed five minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gerard's P.O.V:**

I turned into the parking lot and I saw a black van. My heart started to beat uncontrollably, I stopped the car and got out; a leather bag in my right hand. I saw a dark figure standing next to the van. I walked closer and stopped when I was a few feet away.

"Where's the money?"Matt asked, I was sad that they were right; one of my old friends had kidnapped my younger brother and was holding him for ransom.

"Not until I see my brother." I stated and Matt smiled.

"You want to see you brother? Fair enough." Matt said and turned around and slid the door open and he grabbed something and threw it out. Mikey fell to the ground. I kneeled down next to him; he was still concisions but his face was bloody and bruised.

"Gerard," Mikey said weakly.

"I'm here, right here." I comforted.

"The money," Matt said sternly. I looked up at him and slid the bag over. "Thanks," Matt said and took something out of his jacket pocket, a gun. He held it at Mikey and me, "Now step away or I'll shoot his and your brains out."

"Shit," I heard Matthews say through my ear piece. I slowly stepped a few steps back. "Gerard, listen to him," I heard Matthews order.

"If you want to see tomorrow I would lay down on the ground and put your forehead on the ground and put your hands behind your head." Matt ordered shakily, I did as he said and laid down and placed my forehead on the pavement and put my hands behind my back. Matt held the gun to the back of my head and got the gun ready to fire.

"You ruined my life! While you were puking your guts out because you drank yourself nearly to death! The band had me fired! I lost everything; my house, my girlfriend, my LIFE!" Matt cried. "How would you like to have the thing you love taken away from you? And you just replaced me, like I was nothing!"

"I'm sorry," I managed to say, "I'm sorry, but isn't this taking things too far?"

"Shut up!" Matt yelled and pressed the gun harder against the back of my head. "I've been living in my van! And you're married!" Matt shouted, "Why did you punish me so much?" I felt the gun getting pulled off the back of my head."I'll make you all pay!" Matt yelled and I thought for sure that I was a goner and I heard a loud bang was and I looked up, Mikey's screaming made it only worse. Before I knew it I heard millions of shots firing. I saw Matt hit the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

Mikey was holding his right hand on his wound, which was on his lower stomach area. "Hold on Mikey, it's going to be okay." His other hand reached up for me, and I held it tightly in my hands. The blood from his hand transferred onto mine.

"Gerard, I love you, can you tell the guys that too," Mikey said in a small raspy voice. He started to choke on his blood.

"You can tell them that yourself," I said and I didn't realize that tears fell from my eyes. The paramedics rushed in and started to work on Mikey. Blood covered the ground where Mikey and Matt laid. Matthews came over to me and put his arm over my shoulder and took me to the side.

"You did just fine," Matthews said.

"Yeah, me getting held at gun point and Mikey getting shot is just fine." I said and I noticed I had blood all over me, mostly Matt's from getting shot right above me.

"We didn't know what was going to happen, this was the best way to get your brother back." Matthews said trying to convince me.

"If you didn't know what was going to happen then why endanger Mikey? Mikey was the one that got shot," I yelled!

"Gerard I don't think you understand; if we were to wait, Matt probably would've dumped his dead body on your doorstep," Matthews yelled back. I saw the paramedics lifting Mikey in the back of the ambulance.

"I gotta go," I said and got in my car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car. I called the guys to tell them where we were. Then I went inside the hospital and waited until the doctor said it would be okay to see Mikey.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter! I know it was short but I had fun writing it!**

**Gerard's P.O.V:**

After twenty minutes of waiting Frank, Bob, Ray, and Alicia ran through the doors of the hospital.

"Where is he?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"He's still in surgery." I confirmed.

"What happened?" Frank asked.

"Matt took Mikey." I said sadly. "And the money exchange didn't go so well."

"Apparently, look did you see Mikey?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I did; he looked fine a little beat up but still alive." I answered. We all waited anxiously for three hours. Then a doctor came out.

"Are you guys all here for Mikey?" He asked. We all just nodded. "Okay we don't want it to be too loud; for right now only family, okay?"

Alicia and I stepped forward and the doctor led us down the white hallway. "We got the bullet out of the wound, and he suffered a few broken ribs, a broken ankle, and various cuts and bruises. And don't be too loud, he needs some rest." The doctor explained. He led us to room A24 and opened the door. We walked in slowly, and the doctor shut the door quietly behind us. Mikey was hooked on to a monitor and he was breathing softly. Alicia and I walked over and just watched Mikey. Alicia held his hand in hers. I brought over a chair for her and she sat down.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay? Please don't do that again." Alicia said softly. Mikey's eyes fluttered open.

"Mikey," I whispered.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"The hospital," Alicia said sweetly.

"Matt; wher…where is he?" Mikey stuttered.

"He's dead," I said simply.

"He said it was our fault, he kept saying I was going to pay for what I had done. He said that he would kill me." Mikey explained.

"Shhhh, not right now baby, not right now," Alicia said and Mikey slowly fell back to sleep. I knew Alicia felt the same way as I did, we were so thankful to have Mikey back and safe in our care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I wasn't planning on another chapter but I'm going to try to make this story a little bit longer! And thank you so much if you are reading this it means a lot.**

**Chemical 30**

**PS I do not own MCR just my characters and my plot line!**

** Gerard's POV:**

I was so happy that my brother was back in safe arms. None of us could believe that Matt had done this and that he had almost killed Mikey; Mikey was his friend and he shot him! I would never understand what was going on inside Matt's head. My thoughts were interrupted when Mikey started screaming in his sleep. I ran over to his side.

"Mikey! Mikey! It's okay it's only a dream!" I yelled and Mikey's eyes' snapped open and his breathing was fast and heavy. It had taken me two hours of convincing to get Alicia to go to a hotel and get some sleep, she had been staying with Mikey 24/7 and she looked horrible.

"He's going to kill you. He killed everyone." Mikey said his voice trembling.

"Mikey its okay I'm right here. Everyone's fine, nobody is going to hurt them." I said running my hand through his hair.

"Gerard I want to forget everything that happened. I want it all to go away." Mikey told me.

I didn't know what to say to that. Mikey had been through a lot, most of it he hasn't told me or anyone, the truth is I wanted it to go away too; I knew Mikey would never be the same person he was before. I saw Mikey's eye lids fall and I guessed he had fallen back asleep so I brought a chair over to the side of his hospital bed and held his hand tightly and I fell asleep, dreaming of a day when everything would be better.

I was woken when I felt the slightest shaking on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Alicia standing behind me. "What time is it?" I asked wearily.

"Um…..it's eight thirty." Alicia whispered looking at her watch.

I sighed, "Okay, I have to call Lindsay." I said slipping my hand away from Mikey's and quietly exiting the room.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I took out my phone and dialed Lindsay's number and pushed call. I heard ringing and then she picked up.

"Hello," She answered.

"Hey, baby just wanted to check in." I said.

"Oh hey, we're fine in this end, how is Mikey?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, he wakes up screaming every night say _they're_ going to kill people." I said worried.

"Honey he's been though a lot, he just needs time." Lindsay said sweetly.

"Lindsay, I know that but wouldn't he say he's going to kill me not them?" I asked.

"I don't know what he should say. Like I said he's been though a lot." She said.

"I don't think this is over. I have a bad feeling." I said and there is silence for a few seconds.

"Gerard, honey, please don't do anything stupid; Bandit needs you home soon. She misses her daddy." Lindsay told me.

"I miss both of my girls. But Mikey needs me too." I told her softly.

"I know, just please don't get yourself hurt or killed. Let the cops handle it. Okay?" Lindsay said.

"Okay, I love you tell Bandit daddy will be home soon." I said.

"Okay I will love you." She said and then hung up.

I looked back at Mikey's room and saw Alicia talking to him and he was very silent, just listening. I decided to let them talk and get a cup of coffee, to try to calm my nerves and wake me up a little. On my way to the coffee stand I couldn't help but to think that this may not be over. What if the people who took Mikey came back to finish him, or took anyone else of the band? I don't think I could handle it, not again. I reached the stand and ordered my coffee and felt my phone vibrate. I looked down and it said I had a text message.

I paid for my coffee and sat down at a small table and put my coffee down to read my message. It was from Ray.

_Hey just checking in on you. How is Mikey? _

**I'm fine. And Mikey woke up screaming again. Ray I'm scared he isn't acting anything like himself.**

I replied and waited for him to answer back. I took a sip of the coffee when I got another text message.

_Well he's been through a lot. We have to give him time to mend. Don't worry we'll get our Mikey back. _

**Ray…every night he wakes up screaming…they're going to kill me. But I would think he would say he's or he. You know.**

I took yet another sip of coffee and waited for Ray to respond. I vibration let me know Ray had answered.

_Look I don't think Mikey is in the perfect state of mind right now. Mikey is just scared_and _doesn't really know what he is saying. The cops killed the guy that took Mikey. All Mikey needs is his brother._

I didn't really feel like responding to that so I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my coffee and headed back towards Mikey's room. When I got there Alicia was still talking to Mikey. I opened the door and Mikey smiled at me.

"The doctor said I can go home today." Mikey said.

"That's great," I was happy for Mikey but also Mikey was safe here. Nobody would come back to finish him off.

"You don't sound happy." Mikey looked at me with confused eyes'. "Alicia I think Gerard and I need to talk." Alicia nodded her head and left the room. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited for Mikey to start. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing……" Mikey cut me off before I finished my sentence.

"Gee I know something is wrong; I'm your brother." Mikey said his eyes searching my face to find out what was wrong.

"Mikey…….tell me what happened when you were gone?" I asked and Mikey's eyes got wide.

"Gerard…..I….I……I can't tell you." Mikey looked down at his lap.

"Maybe it will help, if you talk about it." I suggested.

"I can't…..not yet," Mikey confessed.

"Okay, I won't bring it up again." I got up and left the room letting Alicia go back to talk to her husband. I decided that I wanted to go home….I wanted to see my girls.

I left the hospital and got in my car. I started to drive to the airport. The airport wasn't that far from the hospital maybe ten miles. So it took me about fifteen minutes before I parked my car. But just as I was about to get out of the car my phone rang. I pulled out my cell phone and it was Lindsay.

"Hello," I answered.

"Gerard! I got this video tape and it's…..it's Frank!" Lindsay yelled franticly.

"Lindsay what about Frank," I asked.

"He's……Gerard it's horrible." Lindsay said in a trembling voice.

"What's wrong?" I was now getting scared.

"He's being hurt. They're torturing Frank." She exclaimed.

"What!" I yelled. Lindsay didn't answer for a couple seconds. "Lindsay you still there?"

"She is but she is not able to reach her phone at this second." A low husky voice answered.

"Who is this?" I yelled.

"My name is not of your concern. But maybe your wife, kid, or friend is."

"If you touch my family I'll kill you!" I exclaimed.

"Your friend is no matter to you?" He asked.

"Don't lay your hands on Frank either."

"Well I have to go…… Tata for now." The line went dead. I started my car and drove to the police station.

Once I reached the police station I ran inside and looked for Detective Matthews. I saw him talking to an officer. I ran up next to him.

"Gerard, is everything okay?" He asked.

"No….someone has my wife and baby girl and he took Frank." I rushed through my words.

"Wait how do you know this?" Matthews asked.

"My wife called me telling me about some video of Frank being hurt. Then he must have taken the phone from her." I explained.

"Where does your family live?"

"Los Angeles." I answered.

Matthews sighed, "Okay I'll grabbed my things and we will get to your family." Matthews turned and walked into his office and grabbed his bag and we walked out to his car and we started to drive somewhere I had no clue where.

But all I knew is that someone had my family and Frank.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gerard's POV:**

It turns out that Matthews had some friends in the FBI and they had let us use their jet plane. I felt horrible for just leaving like I did but my family needed me and so did Frank. We were on the plane heading to L.A. when Matthews started to ask me questions about my family and Frank. I did my best to answer them all.

**Mikey's POV:**

I felt like Gerard was mad at me but I wasn't ready to tell anyone what had happened over my disappearance. I was still sore but I was very happy to be out of the hospital. Alicia was checking me out while I was finishing putting my stuff in a bag. I looked in the mirror and my face was still covered in bruises, my cheekbone had been cracked and my nose broken. And I had various cut and bruises but soon they would be gone and all that would be left is the living nightmare of the very real event. Just as I was about to leave the room my cell phone rang. I fished it out of my bag and answered the unknown call.

"Hello," I answered.

"It's your fault they're in trouble." A husky voice replied.

"What, who's in trouble," I got very confused and I could feel my stomach tying up in knots.

"Your friend Frank, and your brother's family," He answered.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked.

"Why do people always ask me that? It's your fault; you didn't tell the truth."

"Who are you!" I yelled but I had an aching suspicion who it was.

"You know very well who I am, if only you had told the truth." He answered and then he hung up.

**Ray's POV:**

I was very happy that Mikey was able to go home but I had thought it over and Gerard had a point. Maybe Matt had an accomplice; maybe he hadn't done it alone. I was thinking this over when the door bell rung. I walked up to the door and opened it, the UPS man was holding a package.

"For a Mr. Toro," He said blankly.

"Yeah that's me."

"Please sign," He handed me something to sign and I signed it. He handed me the package. (Sorry I know that sentence was bad.) "Have a nice day," The man said started off for his truck.

"You too," I said and went back into my house. I set the package on the table and opened it. I ended up being a video tape. "Hmmm. What are you?" I said to myself.

I walked over to my TV and pushed in the tape. It was a little fuzzy and black and white but I could tell it was two men. One man was on the ground and the other was kicking him. But it instantly hit me; it was Mikey on the ground being hit. My mouth dropped and I could tell that the other man was not Matt. "Oh my God," I whispered. The video ended with Mikey being hit unconscious.

I ran over to the box and tried to find the return address. But there was none, I sighed. Gerard was right there was another man who helped kidnap Mikey.

**Bob's POV:**

"Come here girl, come on!" I yelled to Dixie as she ran around the back yard hold a stick in her mouth. She came up to me dropped the stick in my hands and she waited for me to throw her the stick. I chucked the stick and she ran after it, I could hear the phone ringing inside the house. I ran inside the house and answered the phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bob…..please help us!" I could tell it was Frank.

"What's wrong……who needs help?" I asked.

"He took us! He had Lindsay and Bandit…….and me! Please get help!" Frank yelled franticly.

"Who took you? What's going on Frank?" I was now raising my voice.

"I don't know his name…..Bob he said he was involved with what happened with Mikey. He said he would kill Gerard's family if Mikey didn't come to Los Angeles." Frank said and I could tell he was scared, and this thing was real.

"God Frank, what am I supposed to do?" I asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"Go and get Mikey……I know he won't want to but he'll have to." Frank said and then the line went dead.

"Frank……Frank are you there?" I said and no answer. I hung up the phone and went straight to Mikey's house.

I got in my car and started the twenty minute drive to Mikey's house. The twenty minutes was more like twenty decades. But finally I reached the drive way; I parked my car and sprinted up to the door. I knocked three times before Alicia answered the door.

"Bob, is something the matter?" Alicia asked with concern in her voice.

"Um….kind of…..I need to talk to Mikey." I said in a urgent voice.

"Oh….well come in. He's resting on the couch." Alicia said leading me to the couch. "Mikey, Bob's here……he needs to talk to you."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mikey said sitting up, wincing as he did it.

"I got a call from Frank……..and well it wasn't good." I did my best to ease to the subject. But Mikey's eyes' got wide and it looked like he already knew. "And he said that someone took him and Gerard's family. And he also said that you need to come to L.A. or else he would kill Gerard's family." I felt bad telling him this.

Mikey sighed, "I got a call early from someone too, but he said nothing about having to go to L.A."

"I'm sorry, but I think you should go……I know that it's not a good time but……."I was cut off by Alicia.

"Mikey you can't go. I just got you back…….I don't want to lose you again." Alicia was standing by the edge of the couch.

"Honey…..it doesn't' look like I have much of a choice, he threaten Gerard's family." Mikey said looking at his wife. She didn't say anything back, Mikey slowly stood up and he went upstairs. A couple of minutes later he came down with a bag and went over to Alicia. She had tears in her eyes'. "I'll be back don't worry." He kissed her forehead and started for the door. I followed him out the door.

"We'll take my car." I said and Mikey looked confused. "You don't really think I'll let you go by yourself." I smiled and Mikey looked relieved. Just as I sat in the driver's seat my phone rang. It was Ray.

"Sup," I answered.

"Hey, I got this video tape……it has Mikey on it, and it's horrible." He said.

I sighed, "Just meet us at the airport……no questions."

"Um….okay." Ray said and hung up. Mikey looked at me.

"Ray's coming," I said and pulled out of the drive way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I know my last chapter was horrible, and terribly written. I hope this chapter is better! Thanks for reading and I really enjoy all the reviews…….keep it up! So here it goes chapter 8!**

**Oh……and I wish My Chem and Bob the best……..I'm going to miss you Bob!**

**Chemical 30 **

**Gerard's POV:**

We arrived in L.A. at around ten o'clock in the morning. I was nervous and very, very scared at what we might find when we got to my house. My girls had been taken and I was going to get them back no matter the cost. When we got out of the airport Matthews had already taken care of the police and they were to keep this case low profile and they sent a few officers to my house; and he had gotten a black SUV that we took straight to my home.

When we got there we saw a cop car sitting outside waiting for us. We stepped out of the car and walked over to the cops. One was a tall, muscular, man with a buzz cut; and the other was a small, browned hair women. "I'm Detective Matthews, and this is Gerard the victim's husband and father." I cringed when he said victim's because it seemed as if I had already lost them.

"I'm Officer Miller and this is my partner Officer Drake." The male introduced. We shook hands and walked towards the house. "The house is a mess there is stuff everywhere." Officer Miller informed us.

"Any blood," Matthews asked.

"No, it looks as if the suspect was looking for something." Officer Drake answered. We stepped inside the house and they were right my house the torn apart, the drapes ripped from the windows, the couch ripped apart the stuffing everywhere, the TV pushed off the entertainment center, DVD's and CD's scattered across the floor, and pictures were broken and on the floor.

"Does it look like anything is missing?" Matthews asked me.

My jaw hung open in disbelief. "Um….I wouldn't know." I said still staring was the mess. Then it hit me we kept our grandparents wedding rings sitting on the entertainment center under their pictures. So I walked over to the living room and saw the rings normal places were bare, I looked around at floor. Nothing. "Our grandparent's wedding rings, they're missing." I said.

"What would a kidnapper what with wedding ring's?" Officer Miller asked.

"I don't know……" Matthews whispered.

**Mikey's POV:**

We got on the plane and took our seats. Ray had met us at the airport and he told us about the video he had received. I hadn't remembered until later that there were two men that kidnapped me. I remembered that Matt had filmed me getting beat up. They had called me names, and he didn't stop kicking until I could barely breathe. But now I remembered what he had whispered to me before Matt went to the exchange site, "I'll kill you and your miserable family." The thought made me shutter at the thought of my family being killed.

"Hey Mikey you okay?" I heard Bob ask.

"What….oh yeah I'm fine." I said looking at Bob.

"I know you don't like to talk about it…….but what happened while you were gone?" Bob said. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it forever as much as I wish it never happened but it was part of my life now.

"After I was taken from the bus I blacked out for a while. I woke up in a van, my wrists were tied together and I was gagged. I tried kicking the back doors of the van but they wouldn't open. I was scared so I tried yelling……..that was stupid……….. They pulled over and he…….he grabbed my throat a held until I blacked out again." I looked straight down at my lap the entire time I was talking. "When I woke up again I was in a dark room; the only thing I could see was a small window……..they came entered the room and……….." I couldn't finish.

"It's okay…..you don't have to tell us everything." Ray said we fell asleep shortly after.

**Gerard's POV:**

We drove to the police station and Matthews got talking to the Chief when my phone rang……..it was the number that had called me before. I went outside to talk.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"That is no way to answer your phone." He said seriously.

"I don't care I want them back." I said.

"You better be nice or I'll just have to kill one of them." I said harshly.

"Sorry……but what can I do to get them back safely." I said in a less _hurtful_ tone.

"Meet me at the corner of Gregory and Valley. At seven o'clock. Don't be late." He ordered and then hung up. I looked at my watch……..six o' clock. I looked back at the station and Matthews was still talking to the Chief. I walked to the corner and got in a taxi.

"Where to," The driver asked.,

"Corner of Gregory and Valley," I said.

"Got it." He said and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, thank you guy so much for reading my story. I would really love some more reviews **** but I'm also very happy you are reading my story.**

**Chemical 30**

**Gerard's POV:**

The taxi dropped me off and I gave him the cab fair, and then stepped out of the car. I looked at my watch……six fifty-five. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to meet yet another kidnapper. The five minutes carried on forever….they seemed like five years. I took another glance at my watch…….seven o' clock. I straighten my shoulders; and looked around I could see nothing, but then I felt something collide with the back of my head. I feel to my knees and then blackness.

**Mikey's POV:**

We landed in LA and we got our bags. Ray and Bob were off somewhere calling a taxi, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and inhaled and deep breath.

"Hello," I answered.

"I have your brother," He answered back.

"What…..what do you want from me." I whispered harshly.

"Oh, nothing much……why don't you meet me at the corner of Fenwick and Walker? At nine o'clock. Then we can talk it out from there." He was calm, but my anger was boiling up.

"And what if I don't?" I snapped.

"Then I'll kill them all." He said simply then hung up. I looked at my phone; it said it was eight-twenty. I dropped my bag and went to the nearest taxi and told him where I wanted to go. The driver nodded and started to drive. It wasn't that long of a drive maybe thirty minutes but I was tapping my foot with wanting to get there. The driver stopped and I paid him and got out. I looked at my phone…..eight- fifty. I had to wait ten minutes before he would get here. I thought of the last time I saw him.

_ "Please stop," I whispered as I crawled over to a corner._

_ "I don't think I will," He said as he grabbed a fistful of my hair. He dragged me across the room; I was trying to get him to let go. I turned and bit his leg hard; I could feel blood oozing from the wound._

"_Ow! You bit me!" He yelled. He kicked me hard in the face and I collapsed to the floor. Blood was flowing from my mouth. He didn't waste any time, he got to my level grabbed the collar of my shirt. "You never did learn did you?" He smiled as he threw me to the ground. I landed on my wrist and cried out in pain. He chuckled and left the room._

I shuttered at the memory, I looked at my phone …….nine o' clock.

"Did ya miss me?" I heard from behind and I spun around. There he stood my kidnapper; he had a crow bar in his right hand. He ran up towards me I grabbed the weapon and tried to release it from his grip but he shoved me to the ground. He had the crow bar raised above his head. I can't believe an old friend would do this. We trusted him, he was a friend. The crow bar hit the side of my head, causing complete blackness. 

**Oh my goodness! Who do you think this old friend might be? Sorry it was so short. Please review!**

**Chemical 30**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bob's POV:**

"Ray where's Mikey?" I asked looking around the airport.

"He was right here." Ray said pointing to the empty ground next to him.

"Well, obliviously he's not there anymore." I said then I saw Mikey's bag lying on the ground. "Ray,"

Ray's attention snapped towards me. I ran over to the bag and picked it up. "He's gone again." Ray said and I sighed.

**Mikey's POV: **

I woke up in a van and I could feel that it was moving. My hands were tied together with duct tape. I looked up and saw Gerard. He was sleeping.

"Gerard, Gerard, wake up." I whispered. Gerard eyes' slowly opened.

"Mikey where are we?" Gerard asked.

"I don't know," I stated and pulled myself up to my knees.

"Mikey, did he hit you?" Gerard asked in a harsh whisper.

"I think so," I closed my eyes and my head did hurt.

"Your head it's bleeding." Gerard pointed out.

"Oh, well yours is too," I had just noticed.

Gerard was just about to say something when the van came to a stop. The driver got out of the van and closed his door. We heard footsteps walking to the end of the van. I gulped and he opened the doors.

"C'mon boys, time to get out." He smiled. Our once friend, he had betrayed us, his name was Bert McCracken.

**Frank's POV:**

We have been kept in this stupid room for at least a day. Lindsay and Bandit needed to get home…..we all did. But that stupid traitor put us here. He had beaten me, he only had hit Lindsay once; she has a black eye though. But at least he didn't touch Bandit. If he had I might just have to rip his moron head right off his stupid body!

I saw the door open and Bert was grabbing two bodies by the back of their collars. As they stepped closer; I could see that the two other guys were Mikey and Gerard. Bert got closer and threw them to the ground. I saw that Mikey had dry blood on the side of his head, and the hair on the back of Gerard's head was stiff and had a tint of red.

"Gerard," Lindsay gasped.

"Lindsay, where's Bandit?" Gerard asked fear was an obvious factor in his voice.

"She's right here," Lindsay said pointing next to her.

**Gerard's POV:**

I let out a soft sigh when Lindsay pointed to our baby. But I just now realized that Frank's and Lindsay's right hands were handcuffed to the wall. I looked to my side and Bert was about to grab Mikey by his hair.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled and Mikey's eyes got wide and Bert smiled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bert said through an evil smirk. He grabbed Mikey by his hair and started to drag him to the other side of the small room where two other handcuffs were hooked to the wall. Mikey winced and try digging his heels into the ground. Mikey started to dig his nails into Bert's arm. I could see blood starting to form on the wounds. Bert cussed under his breath and let go of Mikey. Mikey feel flat on his back. He quickly turned over and started to crawl over to me. But Bert caught up to him.

"I thought you would've learned your lesson by now." Bert smiled and kicked Mikey's side really hard. My anger was out of control. I ripped the duct tape that bound my wrists with my teeth. I got up at ran towards Bert, who was still kicking my brother, and I tackled him to the ground. We tumbled to the ground and I tried to hit him but he was stronger. Before I knew it Bert was punching me in the face. I could hear Lindsay screaming. And I could hear my baby girl crying.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Lindsay screamed.

But he didn't stop I was pretty soon letting darkness take me over again.

I woke up to find my hand handcuffed to the wall, I looked to my right side and I saw Mikey also handcuffed to the wall. I took a glance around the small concrete room and I saw Lindsay holding Bandit with her left hand while her right hand was handcuffed.

"Oh thank God your awake," I heard Mikey whisper, "You were starting to scare me." Mikey had a faint smiled on his lips.

"What happened," I murmured, my head hurt badly.

"Um…..well Bert kinda beat you up." Mikey said and that's when Frank and Lindsay saw that I was awake.

"Gerard!" Lindsay let out sigh of relief. "I thought you would never wake up."

"Don't worry baby, nothing is going to take me away." I tried to reassure her but she smiled a faint smile of false hope.

I wanted this whole thing to be over; I wanted to be home taking care of my girls. I had promised to keep them safe, to let nothing bad come their way, obliviously I failed.

**Mikey's POV:**

I couldn't believe that I was back here; I thought I would never have to return to this horrible place. I've tried to forget it but now it's rushed back into my memories. All the pain, fear, and tortures are all coming back. All the times they mocked my while they beat me….. I couldn't go through it again! I look at my hand in the handcuff; I started to pull against it. Gerard looked at me in confusion. I wanted to slip my hand through, but it was a lost cause my hand couldn't slip through.

We all saw the door open and Bert walked into the room. "Kinda sad don't ya' think. Keeping all these poor people locked in this room?" Bert said to himself. "Well I do think it very sad so I'm going to let someone go." Bert walked over to Lindsay and pulled out a key. He unlocked her handcuffs and whispered something in her ear. Gerard was struggling against his handcuffs. But they wouldn't unbind him. Lindsay's eyes went wide and she nodded. Lindsay grabbed Bandit and ran out of the, not taking a second glance at any of us. Bert walked over to Gerard and I, and he knelt down next to us.

"Who should be our first victim….hmmmmmm this one is tricky." Bert said and then nodded, "Good choice," I was starting to wonder who Bert was talking to? Bert took out another key and started to unlock my handcuff. I looked at Gerard and he looked confused. But when Bert forced me to stand up he started going nuts, he was pulling against his handcuff, and I could see that there was cracks starting to form around the other end of the handcuff. Bert just sighed and grabbed a crowbar from the floor and smacked Gerard hard against the side of the head, Gerard fell unconscious. I knew there was nothing I could do….I knew this guy and I knew he would do something horrible if I rushed to Gerard's aid. But Frank starting yelling at me.

"What the hell Mikey! Help him…..do something!" Frank yelled and I just looked at the ground. Bert smiled and grabbed me by the collar and started to drag me out of the room.

Bert had taken me to a bigger room but it was empty except what looked like hole in the center of the room. Bert pushed me to the hole and I saw that it was about ten feet deep. Bert left for a second and then came back with a ladder. He put it to the bottom of the hole.

"Now go," He said pointing to the ladder. I didn't know what it was but I knew it was bad. So I stood up and started to run away. I went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"No, no, please no." I whispered. But the door the door remained locked. I started to hit the door, but I knew I was stuck here. I felt my feet get swept from under me, soon enough I was being pulled away from the door by the collar on my shirt. I tried digging my heels into the ground but it was no use.

"Now it's either I throw you down there or you take the ladder….your choice." Bert told me. I started to crawl over to the ladder. I went down to the bottom of the deep hole and Bert lifted up the ladder and closed the top with an iron gate. He started to drill the gate down. About five minutes later he just looked down at me and smiled. Then he left, I swore under my breath wondering who in the world to get out of here. But that's when it started, that's when water started to pump out of the drain at the bottom of the ground. That's when I realized he was trying to drown me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! I love you all…..keep it up!**

**Matthews POV:**

After I realized that Gerard was missing I started franticly looking for him. I went up to the police officer at the door.

"Did you see a man with black hair, kinda pale walk through here?" I asked.

"Yes sir, he got in a cab and headed east." The officer reported. I knew that the accomplice to Mikey's kidnapping most likely has Gerard now too. Just when I think it couldn't get worse Bob and Ray came through the door. They saw me and ran up to me.

"He has Mikey! Mikey's gone." Ray said nervously.

"Wait, why are you guys even here?" I asked trying to calm them down.

"Frank called me yesterday and he said Mikey needed to get to LA and we came with him." Bob answered.

I sighed heavily, "Now Mikey's gone,"

"Yes, one second he was and then he wasn't." Ray said. Okay so things did get worse….but now things are weird when someone came up and told me about Lindsay Way and Bandit checking into a hospital.

"Okay, let's go to the hospital and find out what's going on." I said and I motioned for Bob and Ray to follow.

**Frank's POV:**

Now it was just me and Gerard left in the room and Gerard was out cold. I don't even want to think about what he's doing to Mikey right now. At this point I'm just hoping that when he kills us it will be quick. Gerard started to stir, and I looked at him. He weakly opened his eyes.

"Where's Mikey?' Gerard asked, I barely could hear him and that's when I knew that Gerard was dying.

"I don't know he hasn't come back." I reported. Gerard looked the same way I felt, he just wanted to die; his wife and kid are safe. All our hope and faith are fading away.

The door opened a Bert came in. He was holding a pair of what looked like wedding rings. Gerard shifted in his spot, "Why do you have my grandparent's wedding rings?" Gerard asked.

"Before Matt died he said he was going to destroy all of you, but really all I want to do is destroy you. Your brother and friends will help me accomplish that. And these wedding rings they are what symbolizes your grandparents. I can't kill something that's already dead, so I'll just have to go with these." Bert explained. There was a drain in the corner of the room. Bert walked over to it and slowly tilted his hand until the rings fell down into the drain. Gerard pulled against his handcuff; I knew how much those rings meant to him.

"What did you do to my brother?" Gerard yelled but it wasn't much louder than his normal voice. I knew Gerard was weak, and he was dying.

"Your baby brother is no longer an issue, he'll die soon enough." Bert smiled. He walked over to Gerard and released his handcuff. Gerard slowly got up he leaned against the wall for support. Gerard was dying from blood loss, he was getting even paler, and his lips are turning a shade of blue. Bert walked over to me and unlocked the handcuff. I got up and Bert started to pull me away. Gerard tried to stop him but once he left the wall he fell to the ground. Bert just laughed. This is way Mikey couldn't do anything to stop Bert when he was taken away, Mikey knew he couldn't do anything. Bert shoved me into an even smaller room and this one had what looked like the top of a hose hooked to the ceiling. He threw me into the room and locked the door behind me. I started banging on the door; I hit it until my fists started to bleed. I slid to the ground. That's when some gas started to come out of the hose. This is when I knew I was going to die, my wife I'll never be able to see her or my kids. She's pregnant and she'll have no one to protect her.

I started to cry, because I knew no one was watching.

**Mikey's POV:**

The ice cold water was now at my ankles and there was no way out, I was going to die. I'll never get to see my wife again, my beautiful wife. I leaned up against the cold stone wall and cried, I didn't know what else to do. I'm going to die alone, cold and alone.

**Gerard's POV:**

I couldn't get up, I was too weak. My friend, my brother. We're all going to die here. My wife will hopefully not stay alone for the rest of her life. She'll find someone I hope. I curled up into the fetal position and cried. _We all need a miracle_, I thought to myself.

**Will they live or not? Will that miracle happen? **

**Sorry for it being so short.**

**Please Review, **

**Chemical 30**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't express how thankful I am for all the reviews! I was so happy when I reached twenty reviews! Let's get that twenty up to twenty-five…..please. **

**Thanks again, **

**Chemical 30**

**Matthews POV:**

I quickly drove to the hospital, having Bob and Ray explain everything to me, from the video to the phone call. I had to tell them that the likeliness of getting Mikey back alive was slim, because I'm pretty sure that Mikey was supposed to die at the exchange. Once we got to the hospital we asked where Lindsay and Bandit Way were. The nurse at the front desk told us they were located in room 237.

We walked to the room and once we got to the door I opened it slowly. Lindsay was holding Bandit and they both looked fine. "Hello, I'm Detective Matthews." I said walking over to her. She looked like she had been crying.

"He said I can't tell you where they are, he said that he would kill them if I did." Lindsay said looking at me. "Bert McCracken did this; he's the one who took us."

"Who's Bert McCracken?" I turned to Ray and Bob who looked utterly shocked.

"He's the lead singer of The Used, he was once our friend. We trusted him." Bob said he looked mad as he said the last part.

"I know, Detective I don't want my husband to die, I don't want to go to three funerals. You have to find them." Lindsay said tears welling in her eyes.

"You need to tell me where they are." I said, but Lindsay shook her head.

"I can't, they'll die." Lindsay said.

"Trust me they have a way better chance of living if you tell me where they are. " I tried to convince her. She bit her lip thinking it over.

"Okay, okay, they're at this abandoned warehouse at the corner of twelfth and twenty-second. Please hurry, save them." Just as she said the last part I was already out the door and calling for backup.

**Frank's POV:**

I started to get sick real fast. About five minutes after I felt sick I was throwing up and I couldn't even get up off the ground, I was so weak. I swear I could feel the walls closing in on me. I felt scared, I didn't want to die. Not now I was too young. My life is far from over. But before I could gather up the strength to get up I felt my eyes get heavy and soon enough blackness took over.

**Mikey's POV:**

The water started to pump out faster, and now the icy water was at my chin. I struggled to stay above the water. After about twenty seconds I was now wading in the water. I knew soon enough I was going to get tired and drown but I tried not to think about that. Or I would reach the iron gate and I would drown then. It's really hard to think of something happy when you're freezing in ice cold water and you're going to drown. So I just focused on my wife. Hoping, praying that I would see her again.

**Gerard's POV:**

I could feel my body shaking and I was feeling very cold. I didn't want to close my eyes, I was afraid if I did I would never be able to open them again. Just because you know you were going to die doesn't mean you want to die. I wanted to see my little girl go into elementary school; I wanted to see her graduate from high school, and most of all I wanted to be the one to walk her down the aisle when she gets married. The mere thought of my daughter having to walk down the aisle with someone else gave me the strength to get to my knees. My body was weak but I felt myself standing up and walking toward the door to the room that Frank was in. I was surprised when the doorknob twisted and opened.

The smell of toxic fumes almost made me puke. I saw Frank lying on the ground, unconscious. I pulled my shirt over my mouth and nose and started to walk towards him. Once I reached Frank I grabbed his shirt and started to drag him out of that room. It took all my energy just to drag Frank out of the room. Once I was out of the room I shut the door behind me. I fell to the floor next to Frank. I looked up when I heard clapping. I saw Bert walking towards me.

"I was wondering when you'd actually try to save your friend or brother. But why did you choose Frank over Mikey. Personally I would have saved my brother before I would have save my friend…..oh well maybe you have a different opinion." Bert said with a fake look of disappointment. I couldn't say anything I was too busy coughing. Bert came up to me a grabbed me by the collar. He lifted me up to his eye level. "You want to know how your brother is going to die." Bert smirked, "He's going to drown, and the water is pretty cold too." I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I looked down, but I saw what looked like a knife hanging from his belt. I smiled and spit in his face. He threw me to the ground.

"You stupid…" He didn't even finish his sentence before he was on top of me, punching me in the face. I reached up to his belt and felt around for the knife. Once I had a hold of it I pulled it away from Bert. Now that I had the knife I plunged it into Bert's side. Bert let out a scream. He stood up and looked at his side. Sadly I only grazed the side of his ribs. The knife fell to the floor; Bert smiled and picked up the knife. _That was my chance, and I just blew it. I'm going to die for sure now_, I thought to myself. Bert walked towards me, while I was backing away from him, my eyes widened when I felt the wall collide with my back. I had just cornered myself.

**Mikey's POV:**

The iron gate was getting closer and closer. My legs and arms were growing tired, and I could feel my teeth chattering, and my body was shivering. I knew my lips were probably a nice shade of blue. Within minutes I was holding onto the gate, and I knew I only had minutes until I would drown.

**Hey, again! Well I pretty sure the next chapter will be the last….I guess you'll have wait until the next chapter to see if they live or die. **

**Chemical 30**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it! My last chapter for this story….I'm actually really happy that I continued this one. And I really need ideas for a new story! Anything will do, well not anything I do not do any story that a member of My Chemical Romance falls in love with another member of the band. Sorry, not that I mind that other people write them….it's just not my style of writing Sorry. So yeah I need ideas and once again thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Enjoy, **

**Chemical 30**

**Matthew's POV: **

I was on my way to the warehouse, with ten other police cars, three ambulances, and a swat van trailing behind me. I was about ten minutes away. _Hold on boys, we're coming_. I thought to myself. I was praying that we aren't too late.

**Gerard's POV:**

Bert was coming at me with the bloody knife. I was thinking about running but that idea was out because I could barely stand, there was no way I would be able to run. _ I'm not going to die, this isn't the end….it can't be_, I thought to myself. Bert was about five feet away. My breathing became short, and heavy. I bit my lip; I looked around the room for something, anything. Then I spotted it, an old rusted pipe, it was broken on one end leaving it very sharp. I was hoping that Bert wanted a fight, because I crawled away from him, thinking that Bert wanted more of an exciting death for me. I crawled to the other side of the room. Surprisingly Bert didn't shove that knife into my body. Once I reached I pipe I wrapped my hands around it. I turned around seeing the smiling face of Bert.

"I was hoping you'd go for the pipe, I wanted a little bit more of a challenge." I swallowed hard. I slowly stood up facing Bert. I didn't move towards him I waited until he came at me. He dodged the pipe and punched me on the right side of my face, making me fall to the ground, and the pipe fell out of my hand a rolled across the room. I cursed under my breath. Bert rolled me over so I would be looking at him. He stomped his foot on my chest hard enough that I heard something snap. I let out a scream. Bert smirked a grabbed the collar of my shirt, and pulled me up to his level. "You made a huge mistake."

"What did I even do to you?" I said, my voice was weak and it only came out as a whisper.

"Ha! I was basically your mentor and you got bigger than me! It was all about Gerard! It was my chance to shine and you took that away from me! Then you go off and get married and have a kid….like you didn't even know how much pain you cost me! And Matt he was just someone to get your attention, he was supposed to kill you stupid brother at the exchange! Good thing the cops killed him or else he would have died a much more painful death!"Bert was yelling in my face. "Now you'll lose everything just like we did." Bert said and threw me to the ground, I landed on my shoulder and I heard it crack. I let out another cry of pain. I didn't care how weak I was, I stood up and I ran as fast as I could to that pipe.

I reached it, and I picked it up. I wanted Bert to die, for all the torture he had made my family and friends endure. He came running towards me, just as I felt Bert reach the tip of the pipe I saw him fall to the ground. I was shocked when I saw blood ooze from his body. I looked up and saw Matthews standing in the doorway gun pointed to where Bert was.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked Matthews looked confused.

"Isn't he here," Matthews looked around the room. All he saw was the paramedics with Frank and Bert's dead body. My eyes widened and I limped over to the door where Bert had taken Mikey. Once I opened the door I saw water on the floor.

"No," I whispered and started to run as fast as my aching body would let me until I saw Mikey's fingers wrapped around an iron gate. "Mikey," I go to my knees and saw Mikey in what looked like a drain. He was pale and his lips were blue. "Get him help!" I yelled as loud as I could. I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Gerard, please help, please I don't want to die." Mikey said between chattering teeth. I knew he only had seconds before the water would overflow the gate. I couldn't stand seeing my brother like this, I wouldn't let him die.

"I won't let you," I promised. I saw some police officers running in with a tool to pull off the gate.

They pushed me aside and they told Mikey to let go of the gate. I saw Mikey's fingers leave the gate, the officers locked the tool onto the iron gate, they pushed down on the tool. I saw cracks appearing at the edges of the hole. Maybe about ten seconds later the gate was off and the water was gushing out of the hole. Matthews ran over and jumped in. I wanted to run over there but the paramedics were pulling me away. I fought against them, finally they let me go, I ran over to the hole and I saw Matthews holding Mikey. When they reached the surface Matthews gasped for air, but Mikey didn't move.

Mikey laid still as they performed CPR on him. I suddenly felt dizzy, I felt the world spinning, and then darkness covered the world.

**Three Days Later:**

_Am I dead_ I thought to myself. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room. I sighed, my wife was talking to a doctor.

"Lindsay," I called out to her, she quickly turned around, and she smiled. She was holding Bandit, who was sleeping.

"Thank God you're awake," She said and then she kissed me. I was really sore and it hurt just to breathe. I didn't want to ask these questions but I had too, I had to know.

I looked at the doctor and asked, "Is Frank alright?"

"Frank is great actually; I think we're letting him go today." I doctor said with a smile.

"What about Mikey?" I bit my lip waiting for an answer.

"Mikey's going to be fine; he just woke up a couple of hours ago." The doctor reported. I couldn't help but smile, everything's going to be okay.

**Two Months Later:**

Gerard and Mikey were released from the hospital within two weeks time. After their release all the members of the band spent time with their families. After about a month Frank announced that he and Jamia were going to have twins. And right now they are working on their fourth album. Gerard was right everything did get better.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed my story! And please give me ideas on what my next story could be! **

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**


End file.
